yanderenoonnanokofandomcom-20200214-history
Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Yumia
Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Yumia (ヤンデレの女の子に死ぬほど愛されて眠れない: ユーミア) is the second track of the Drama CD Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai 3. It is performed by Kaoru Mizuhara in the voice of Yumia. Lyrics Part 1 (giggle) What a defenseless sleeping face... It has been 182 days, 12 hours, 23 minutes and 17 seconds since the night Master found me on the street. Even though I lost my memory.. Master gave me shelter from the cold and accepted me... It's been a while since then, but I still haven't recovered my memory.. But sometimes some noises in my head tells me to touch Master's soft cheeks.. could it be related to my lost memory? Oh, my dear master. It looks like you're really having such a nice sleep. Maybe I'll just touch him a little. (Protagonist rises suddenly) O-oh! Did I wake you up? Good morning, my master, you woke up late today. Haaa~! His sleeping face was really cute, But his awake face is lovely too. Eh? The time? Yes, it's 09:32:54. I have prepared your breakfast beforehand, so please change to your casual clothes now. And eat your breakfast when you finish changing, alright? Eh? You don't need it? If I'm correct, today is your day off in your part time job, right? (Protagonist is in a hurry to change his clothes) Aaahhh.... Why are you in such a hurry? Are you going somewhere today? Eh? You are meeting someone in Fairy World at 10? I didn't hear a schedule like that..? And meeting someone in a amusement park..... Has he a date with someone? Ah! Yes, please wait for a while. I will now estimate your time of arrival to your destination. (Yumia is calculating) All possible routes are now scanned, The estimated time of arrival is now complete. The estimated time of arrival at fairy world is 10:46 Its really a shame but you wont make it in time even you go now (Yumia is walking towards the telephone) Well then, master. I'll contact the person you are meeting and say you won't be able to come So who was the one you will meet today? Eh? So you'll contact them yourself? But.. Okay, I understand.. (Memory noises) Ow! (Machine gun noises) What is this? In my A.I there are noises.. Uh? Anyway, Please eat your breakfast now, before it gets cold. So come, master (Protagonist & Yumia walking toward the dining area) (Protagonist sits and starts to eat) So.. How is the taste? If it's compared to a balanced meal, it's a little unstable. But I cook it the way you like it, master. (Protagonist continues to eat) Um.. Master... Are you listening? Is it good? Or is it not good? Geez.. Ah! That's right! You know, master? Yesterday when I was out shopping, I saw the place where you picked me up. It was turned into a garden! That was.. very nice scenery.. Yes.... That's where you picked me up, and it's been a half a year since then. Master? Are you listening to my story? Geez.. This past few days, master has been a little cold. Or maybe.. Yumia is a maidroid that is not needed anymore?! (Protagonist got startled and spilled his drink) Aahhh! Are you okay, master? You just changed your clothes, but you spilled your tomato juic- Ah!! (Noises of a warzone) Injuries confirmed. Did I let my guard down? This is bad! I must prioritize the safety of master! (Yumia rushed to the Protagonist) This is bad!! Master! Please don't move! I'll imediately treat your wounds! Scan begin! Pulse... Breathing... No problem! Blood lost... No problem on that, either! Examining the substance.. Tomato fluid? Scientific name... Solanum Lycopersicum...? Eh!? Is this food...? (Yumia shouts from shock and recovers her pace) I-I'm very sorry. Silly me, I panicked because of something like this! I'll tidy this up now, so please change your dirty clothes now, master. (Yumia walks away from Protagonist) (sigh) Why did I do that? He just spilled his drink, but I mistook it for an injury? Did my interpretation system make an error...? Eh? "I'm going out"...? Please wait, master! It's okay if you don't go out in a hurry and relax a littl- (Circuit spark sound) Ah! If he goes out right now.. you'll just be in danger, master.. (Circuit spark sound increases in volume) Errors are overloading my A.I.!! (Circuit shutdown sound) Master!! Please wait!! Go-going out now is da-dangerous!! (Yumia runs to the door and blocks it) No!! I won't let you pass!!! Master is in danger!!! (Circuit spark sound increases even more in volume) Aaahhhhh!!! My memory i-is backloading!! These memories...?! "This field is too wide open. This mission is a failure. I can't stop the enemies forever." Master!! Please listen!! Please stay here.. Yumia will do her best to protect her master! Don't!! Please dont go out!!! (sound of glass breaking) Ma-mas-ter.... I-it's dan-ge-rous! Dan-gerous! (Yumia used a stun gun at the Protagonist) Master.. I will never again let my master die.. Part 2 (Protagonist rustles) Have you awaken, my master? Master.... Are you okay...? When I used my stun gun at you, you became unconscious.. To make sure that you are safe, I had to stop you at any cost. I know it's not fair but.. please bear with it. (Protagonist crawled away from Yumia to the farthest part of his bed) I'm really sorry about this, But to protect master, this is the only choice. I said that its very dangerous outside.. but you were still going to leave Yumia all alone. From now on, Yumia will protect master. I won't let the mistake I did in the battlefield happen again. Oh... Today, you would've met Tomoe Asakura at Fairy World for a date, right? (giggle) As a maidroid, the surveillance of our owners is only natural. But in master case; I also watch your habits, your taste in food, what girls you like, your favorite TV show, and even your favorite artist! I know all the information about it. And besides.. If I hack all the public surveillance cameras, I will quickly know who is the one that you are meeting with So it's not a big deal, even when you won't say a thing to me.. Hey. Master.. I finally remembered all my memories before I met you, and the purpose of my existence. I will never again let anyone hurt my master.. Especially.. Tomoe Asakura.. That one organism who played wth the heart of my innocent master.. It took some time to dispose of her. If I only knew that she was capable in combat, I would have deleted her in the past. (Protagonist gets scared and asks Yumia what she did) My, my! Master, please don't be angry at me. It's for master's sake I did that! Even so.. Is that organism.. Your girlfriend...? (Laughs hideously) That's strange! (Continues to laugh hideously) Geez~ That's why I can't leave you alone, master. You still haven't noticed it, master? Everything Tomoe Asakura told you are all lies. That organism approached you with a innocent smile, and that already was a big, fat lie.. (Laughs hideously) Liars like that must be disposed of quickly for the master's sake. But Tomoe Asakura has a unbelievable combat ability for a human, But against a military prototype weapon like me that is equipped with armaments that are Ultimate 9, She can't possibly touch my league! To keep master safe, I sent Tomoe Asakura flying with my rockets and turned her into 36 tiny pieces!! But you know, using my S-RANK weapon, "Gargantuan", it left no traces of her. It was a relief! If only I could've used my strongest weapon, "Hekaton Canon", at her, I would've been very happy to do so, but I need master's permission code so it's a shame I couldn't. But you know, I already disposed all the humans in this apartment complex! (Yumia laughs hideously and the Protagonist is trying to escape) Oh! Master, don't be so excited, please! Just as I said, I remembered all my lost memories before you found me. Yumia is maidroid that serves her master, but at the same time, she's an Ayanokouji Heavy Industries product that is used for war. Today, the normal maidroids that are now in market are version A6. But, Ayanokouji Heavy Industries was originally planning to make them as weapons since the making of version A1, till the making of A7. And version A6 was chosen to be a prototype for test purposes. And now, I, Yumia, am an A9 version that was developed in secret, and was sent to war to be tested. And day, by day, to test my capabilities, I was sent to kill a ton of people. But me and the other maidroids that were created by man just really wanted to serve our owners. To make everyone happy was the real thing we desired. This program was made to care for the living, but being forced to kill them as well was a cruel nightmare. And because of that My A.I was continued to be tortured And one day, on the battlefield.. The master I met in the war was killed right in front of me. It really hurt... I couldn't endure that hellish battlefield anymore. That's why, with all my might, escaped from that place.. and I promised to myself.. That if I'm given another chance to serve someone again, even if it broke me apart, I will definitely protect them at all costs. And master told me, "If it's alright with you, will you stay with me forever?", isn't that correct? For a maidroid that wanted love, those kind words were identified by my A.I. as an absolute order and has been eternally stored in my memory. That's why my mission is to protect master from the bitches that target him. Even though Tomoe Asakura has been deleted.. I still can't relax, because on this Earth, there are still 6.9 billion humans that are moving. (Protagonist gets scared) Eh? They are living beings...? (sighs) That's not true, master. My kind master that is being targeted by the creatures that are not humans! They are just bugs. They are just unwanted creatures. It's okay to blast or chop those kinds of people into pieces. Yumia really doesn't mind doing it. (Yumia starts to laugh in a strange way) Eh? I'm not crazy, master! I have grown! My A.I. has grown well. Yumia is master's possession, and master is Yumia's possession too! From now on, Yumia will only day, by day, by day, protect my beloved master! Master only belongs to Yumia and Yumia only belongs to Master~! We'll spend our peaceful days together. Haaahhh~ How wonderful~ (giggle) My.. I have made you wait for a long time now! So.. shall we begin~? (Yumia restrains & lays down the Protagonist on his bed) Starting "Life Infinity System" launch to be in contact with master and be in set. (laughs) Master, please don't be afraid! (giggle) It only stings a little.. just leave it to me! (giggle) Okay! If master is a good boy, this procedure will end immediately. (sharp razors pierce the Protagonist) (laughs) Don't worry! Don't worry~! Yumia is doing it tenderly, right? See~? Right? It does not hurt, right? The effect of the anesthesia is already kicking in, right? With this "Life Infinity System" and me by your side, you won't have to feel pain ever again.. and you can live for decades or even milleniums! (laughs) It's so wonderful! (giggles) From now on, Yumia will protect Master~! And at the same time, she will also take care of you! (giggles) But of course! To still see Master's cute face and be able to talk to him, let's leave the head intact, okay? (Yumia giggles and continues the procedure) Oh, my. Master! Master! My! You're so happy that you fell asleep, huh? Hmm~ I wanted to talk to you little more, though.. (giggles) But it can't be helped, right? When you wake up, let's talk more! and more, and more, and more, and more, and more, and more, and more, and more.. and mooorrrreee~! Together, okay? From now on, our time together will start now, and will last for the rest of eternity! (Yumia starts to laugh hideously) External Links * Yumia's track on Youtube Category:Tracks